Can you love someone you don't even know
by DiAngelo'sBlackConverse
Summary: That one night at the club Bella see's avery good looking guy who keeps making eye contact with her. Will they ever talk? R&R pretty please. I suck at summarys :L Bella/Jasper All Human Rated T for later.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N - This is my first fanfic...im scared so can you read and review and be honest. This is a Jasper/Bella all human story that just came to me randomly. Have to warn you, i've changed Bella's charecter a little. anyway hope you like :) **

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Twilight, *sighs***

* * *

**Bella POV**

I hated this. I wanted to leave so badly. I couldn't pretend i was tired, it was like eight o'clock. i couldn't sneak out, she would catch me. Alice, who was supposed to be my best friend, brought me to this small night club in Seattle. I hated loud places and i hated being in cramped or crowded areas so this was pretty much hell for me.

Alice said i would "benifit" from being here. By that she probably meant meet someone because i have never had a steady boyfriend, but still i could meet boys on my own accord..sort of...okay not really but still!

She was up on the dancefloor with her boyfriend Edward, who she has been with for nearly four years. I was sitting alone at my table trying to block out the thumping music. Which was not working. I picked up my phone to try and amuse myself and saw I had seven missed calls and eleven text messages from Jessica Stanley?! Apparently I was supposed to go out with her tonight to the movies...

"CRAP!" I shouted a bit to loudly. The music was loud enough though so nobody heard.

I was supposed to be out with Jessica and Mike tonight. If i'm honest though they aren't my favourite peple in the world. Jessica was a bit stuck up her own butt and mike had this creepy crush on me. I should call her though, so she knows im okay.

I walked over to Alice and quickly explained.

"Fine, but if you aren't back in ten minutes you will never hear the end of it!" Alice moaned

"Okay" I put on a huffy voice but I knew she could tell I was joking.

I walked outside and pulled my phone out my pocket. Jessica answered after two rings.

"Um where the HELL are you!" Was the pleasant greeting I got through the phone.

"Hello to you to Jess" I said sarcastically.

"No don't you Jess me Bella! We have been waiting for two hours!"

I let her rant on until she let me say where i actually was.

"Oh so you ditch us for Alice Brandon AGAIN! Jeez Bella this is like the seventh time this month! Do you know what i don't even care. BYE!"

And with that the line went dead. 'Well that was a pleasant conversation' i thought to myself.

I walked back into the hall and sat back at the table. I managed to catch Alice's attention and she nodded to say she knew i was back and she didn't have to come looking for me. My phone ran out of battery so i was stuck staring at the wall as the lights changed its colour.

I turned to try and be amused by the door when it opned and a rather good looking guy stepped through and paused looking around. His gaze hovered on me as he caught me staring gufawfed and I blushed furiously and snapped my head down to the table.

He was extremly good looking though. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark room. His blonde curls hanging beside his face. His full lips that looked highly kissable. Oh god i was melting. I turned myself round to go to the toilet and there he was! He was what two tables away and it took me at least 60 seconds to realise that he was looking at me too.

I ran off to the bathroom and splashed cold water in my face. Mabye I would try to talk to him. if he was looking at me mabye he wanted to talk too.

I walked out the bathroom and started slowly to his table when someone caught my arm.

"Time to go Bells" Alice said.

"Oh...Okay" I said sadly.

"What i thouht you would be happy? You said you dont like it here anyway, whats up?

"Nothing...yeh nothing" The last one was really to reasure myself really.

She was trying to push information from me but Edward was still here so I didn't really want to tell him.

"Later?" She pressed.

"Yeh" I replied simply.

I would get to know that guy he seemed so...different from any other guys. One question rang in my head.

Can you love someone you don't even know?

* * *

**Soooo thoughts? R&R will update soon :)**


End file.
